


Good thing it wasn't soup

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boffins - Freeform, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Meeting someone new can happen under the weirdest of circumstances.This is for dragonsqillwrites because she's awesome and amazing.





	Good thing it wasn't soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).



Fili knew this was going to happen; of course his friends wouldn’t give up on him. Both Bofur and Bilbo had frequently called to ask how he was doing, both painstakingly and pointedly avoiding each and every mention of his last boyfriend, the topic of relationships and how they can end, and refrained from giving him any advice as to how to get over the painful breakup.

Fili had appreciated it, and still did. But now Bofur and Bilbo had apparently decided that his hermitage was officially over, as they invited him over for dinner and didn’t take no as an answer. In the end, Fili supposed they were right and it was time to brave the outside world again not only to go to work and shopping.

And as he sat there with Bilbo’s lovely food listening to Bofur’s dirty jokes, which occasionally gained him a small, affectionate clout over the head by his husband, Fili realised that he should have gotten social again long since.

He had avoided his best friends because he couldn’t stomach seeing a happy couple. But as it turned out, he couldn’t help but smile when the two smiled at each other.

In no relationship Fili had had what those two had: the closeness, the bone-deep connection that didn’t need sex to function (or so he had been told, he believed it but he couldn’t imagine how it was supposed to work), and it made him jealous. Not jealous enough, however, to keep him from being happy for them.

After Bilbo had served dessert – homemade chocolate ice cream, boy, Bofur was a lucky bloke – Fili raised his espresso cup and saluted the two with a sigh.

“Thanks for not giving up on me.”  
“Like everyone else, you mean,” Bofur said, his smile dimming a bit.  
Fili shrugged. “Not blaming anyone.”

“Well.” Bilbo took Fili’s bowl and scooped a bit more ice cream into it. “It’s been an awfully long time.”  
“That’s what I meant.” Fili accepted the bowl with a smile.

While Bilbo re-filled his husbands bowl, Fili took his spoon again and sighed.

“Maybe some will pick up on you still being alive,” Bofur said encouragingly. “Everyone needs at least a bit of social life, I’d say.”  
“And better food,” Bilbo said resolutely. “You’re too thin, and I bet my best casserole dish you’ve been eating nothing but junk food lately.”  
Caught, Fili shrugged again with a crooked grin. “Not everyone is as lucky as Bofur.”

The two husbands exchanged a fond, lovesick smile.

“Anyway,” Bofur went on. “We’re going out for a picnic in the park on Sunday together with a few of the lads. Fancy coming along?”  
“Um…” Fili shoved some ice cream into his mouth.  
“You don’t have to come,” Bilbo said then. “And you don’t have to decide right now. But we think that you really don’t need to isolate yourself anymore and that by now it’s only a force of habit.”

Thinking about it for a moment, Fili realised they may well be right. So he swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Okay… I guess… I guess you’re right.”

At the sight of the smile on the two faces looking at him, Fili couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Great!” Bofur rubbed his hands. “We pick you up at two, that okay?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Splendid.” Bilbo took the empty ice cream bowl. “More coffee, anyone?”

* * *

At two on Sunday the doorbell rang, and Bilbo and Bofur were so happy to see him and to be able to take him along that Fili felt most of his nervousness dissipate again. Especially when the two told him on their way to the park that a few of his former friends were apparently very happy to see him again. Fili didn’t blame anyone for having given up on him, but he was sure more than happy to hear that they still considered him a friend.

Dori and Nori greeted Fili with a friendly wave and a nod and variations of ‘good to see you again’ while Ori unceremoniously dropped everything to jump at Fili for a hug. Fili stiffened for a moment but then he hugged him back.

As they all began unpacking their food – apart from Fili who could neither bake nor cook but hadn’t wanted to insult Bilbo’s sensibilities by coming with bought cakes – another two people arrived, namely Bifur and Bombur, the latter carrying a picnic basket that looked like it could feet a rugby team.

It felt good to be out again, to chat with his old friends and sit here in the sun, eating Bilbo’s amazing garlic bread and Bombur’s chicken drumsticks. Bofur had been right. He should have done this long ago. Even after their painful breakup, his ex whose name no one had mentioned still had been fucking up his life.

But life was good. Even thinking about him now, Fili felt nothing but a slight regret because he had thought they had had something good, and a mild irritation at having been treated this way.

He was finally over him, but probably had been long ago and just hadn’t realised it.

Fili leaned back onto his arms and crossed his legs.

A few kids were running around on the grass chasing ducks, being called back by their mother to leave the poor birds alone. A few teenage girls came walking past, phones in hands and giggling while discussing boys, and a bit further down, close to the small lake, a few guys were playing Frisbee.

“Fili?”  
“Hmm?” Fili turned around and grinned when Bilbo offered him a plate full of salad. “Thanks,” he said with a grin, sat up again, and took his fork.

But just as he was about to take a mouthful someone called out: “Watch out!”

Before Fili could react something red appeared in his view and landed in his salad. Leaves and tomato slices flew everywhere.

Fili picked a piece of onion out of his hair while blinking slowly. A red Frisbee had landed in his plate and behind him, his friends burst out laughing.

“Shit!” Someone came running. “Fuck! Are you okay?”  
“What the fuck?” Fili looked up, but his anger immediately dissipated.

He looked into the most beautiful, whisky-coloured puppy eyes he had ever seen.

“Bloody hell, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did it hit your head or something?”

Fili stared.

“Mate?”

He suddenly realised he had been staring like an idiot at the handsome tall man with a dark mane thrown up in a man-bun and managed a smile.

“Um… sure. I mean, no. Wasn’t hit. Just my salad.”  
“I am so sorry…” The young man went down into a crouch and cautiously reached for the Frisbee.  
Fili picked a few leaves of salad of the red plastic disk and handed it back. “No worries, really.”

“Could have been worse, lad!” Bofur called out from behind. “You could’ve been eating soup!”

The man in front of Fili was unsuccessfully biting back a grin.

Dang, he was cute.

After having retrieved the disc he got up again and shrugged with another apologetic smile. Fili followed him with his eyes. He wasn’t cute, he was gorgeous. The shorts and tank top he was wearing just accentuated his well-shaped body.

Fuck everything. Now or never.

At that moment the other guy had thrown the Frisbee back at his friends and actually looked back over his shoulder after having caught it again. Fili had no idea what he was doing, but he had to smile as a worried frown appeared on the other man’s face.

“Hey, um…” Fili smiled again. “Really, no worries. I…You’re actually kind of cute, can I play along?”

The other guy goggled at him for a moment and looked as if he had swallowed his own tongue. Fili was about to regret having tried to hit on him when a beautiful, bright smile appeared on the other man’s face that lit up his eyes.

He threw the Frisbee at Fili who caught it.

Fili didn’t see the smile and high-five Bilbo and Bofur exchanged as he followed the dark-haired beauty towards his group of friends.

“I’m Fili, by the way.”  
“Kili.” There it was again, that beautiful smile. “Sorry about the Frisbee again.”  
“Could have been worse,” Fili replied and caught up with him to hand him the Frisbee back.

Kili introduced the other two players as his cousins Gimli and Frerin, and the four of them continued the game. At one point Bofur yelled at him they were about to leave, and Fili yelled back he was fine and was able to find home alone. He was having way too much fun.

Gimli and Frerin were fun guys, and fun to hang out with, and Kili… he was just gorgeous. And the way he smiled at Fili made Fili’s stomach tingle.

As the sun began to vanish behind the tree tops they called it a day, but before his three new friends got into their car, Fili shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat.

Kili beat him by a second.

“Here… can I have your number?” He asked.

Fili felt a ridiculous grin spread on his face as he took out his phone. He would have given this beautiful man with those beautiful eyes his number even if he _had_ been eating soup.


End file.
